Bonbons au miel
by PKClarine
Summary: [POV Mani] Mani rentre de mission et Castelblanc est à la fête. (Je n'en dirai pas plus pour vous laisser découvrir de quoi il s'agit).


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Mahyar, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde!  
Voilà un petit POV Mani sur un sujet ... hmmm vous verrez bien (lol). ** glisse discrètement vers le canapé **

Merci beaucoup à Lilia Purpurea pour la bêta :).

J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture!  
Des bisous.

* * *

 **Bonbons au miel**

Il y avait du monde ce matin-là dans les rues de Castleblanc. Il y avait un air de fête. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Mani avait quitté la cité pour se consacrer à une mission en solo, et il était heureux de retrouver la ville en effervescence. Les commerçants s'étaient rassemblés près du Portail du Sacre et interpellaient les passants. _Venez voir mes chaises ! Achetez mon bon pain ! Bonbons au miel !_  
Il aimait particulièrement cette ambiance bruyante et désordonnée. Il y avait mille et une conversations qui s'entrechoquaient. Il se moquait bien de ce que les gens disaient, il aimait juste les entendre parler.

Il plongea dans la foule et se glissa de ruelle en ruelle jusque dans un quartier que certains auraient qualifié de malfamé, mais que lui appelait son petit nid douillet. Habituellement, ce coin-là de la ville était plutôt désert, mais aujourd'hui, même ici, il y avait du passage. Visiblement, les festivités allaient bon train.

Il s'arrêta devant un vieux bâtiment aux murs délabrés.  
\- "Ahh, enfin de retour. " s'exclama-t-il en affichant un large sourire.  
Ils étaient plusieurs à vivre dans ce repère miteux, mais il était sans doute seul à occuper les locaux aujourd'hui. Il entra et grimpa rapidement à l'étage où se trouvait sa petite chambre de bonne. Il trouva, coincée sous sa porte, une missive cachetée de l'église de la Lumière. Il l'a rangea dans sa poche en levant les yeux au ciel. Si c'était pour une autre mission, ça attendrait. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et activa magiquement le verrou. Un petit déclic sympathique l'avertit de la réussite du crochetage de son propre lieu de vie.

La pièce était petite mais remplie d'objets volés à la sauvette. Il n'y avait pas forcément beaucoup de richesses, mais il avait dérobé pas mal de babioles durant ses pérégrinations. Il les conservait comme des souvenirs et aimait se retrouver au milieu de ces dernières.

Il jeta sur la table la bourse qu'il avait perçue pour sa mission et se laissa tomber dans le vieux fauteuil usé qui faisait l'angle. De la rue, habituellement calme, s'élevait une clameur festive qui lui parvenait étouffée par les murs et les épais volets.

Comme un insecte attiré par la lumière, il se releva et se précipita à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et profiter de l'effervescence ambiante. Il avait envie d'entendre le bruit. C'était si rare dans son quartier. Accoudé à l'ouverture, il regarda passer les gens quelques temps. Très vite, il eut envie de les rejoindre. Lors des jours de fête, Mani aimait bien se promener dans la foule, voir ce que les gens avaient dans les poches – en tout bien tout honneur évidemment – découvrir ces centaines de petits bouts de vie accrochés à des paroles, ou des objets. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui donner la bougeotte. En plus, il se souvenait avoir entendu une femme parler de bonbons au miel. Voilà qui lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de quitter son antre.  
Il préleva quelques pièces dans sa bourse et quitta les lieux au pas de course. Sur le chemin, il croisa une connaissance qui le salua d'une grande tape dans le dos.

\- "Hé, Mani, ça faisait longtemps !"  
\- "Salut Lal, j'étais en mission, mais il faut pas le dire." rajouta-t-il à voix basse en regardant autour de lui, comme si c'était le plus grand des secrets.  
\- "En tout cas, tu t'es fait désirer." continua l'autre en ignorant les manières de l'elfe. "Il y a ton pote le paladin qui te cherchait."  
\- "Théo?" demanda Mani étonné.  
\- "Ouais, c'est lui. Il est venu plusieurs fois. Il avait besoin de toi pour un truc, mais j'ai pas très bien compris."  
\- "Tu sais ce que c'est, il ne peut plus se passer de moi." répondit l'elfe en réajustant sa tunique.  
\- "Ca avait l'air urgent en tout cas."  
\- "On verra. En attendant, je cherche la vendeuse de bonbons. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ?"

Lal lui indiqua la place centrale et ils se quittèrent dans une grande accolade.  
Les mains dans les poches, Mani se laissa guider par la foule. Son regard accrochait de temps en temps les étals qui bordaient les rues. Il était particulièrement attiré par tout ce qui brillait ou avait des couleurs chatoyantes. Il s'arrêta en chemin plusieurs fois devant des tables couvertes de bijoux ou de tissus. Puis une voix dans le lointain reporta son attention sur son envie première. _Bonbons au miel !_

La grand-place était noire de monde. Les gens piétinaient pour s'approcher d'une grande estrade qui avait été montée devant le Portail du Sacre. De là où il était, il pouvait à peine apercevoir les paladins aux armures brillantes qui gardaient l'entrée. Il devina aisément ce qui avait mis la ville en émoi. Il allait y avoir une exécution publique. Il haussa les épaules. Ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait pas. _Bonbons au miel !_ Voilà qui était plus à son goût.

Mani trouva rapidement l'étal en question, mais il y avait la queue, majoritairement des enfants. Il fit la moue. Les petites friandises n'étaient plus très loin, mais il fallait attendre. Comme pour le mettre en appétit, entre chaque client, la vendeuse lui rappelait pourquoi il était là. _Bonbons au miel !_ Et à chaque nouvel appel, il salivait un peu plus.

Tandis qu'il attendait son tour, il jouait machinalement avec le contenu de sa poche. L'enveloppe passa plusieurs fois entre ses doigts. Il finit par sortir la missive et la décacheter. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Théo. Intrigué, il ouvrit le parchemin. Mani, retrouve-nous dès que possible à l'endroit que tu sais. On a besoin de toi. C'est urgent. Théo. Il n'y avait pas de date, mais le papier semblait avoir pris l'humidité. Il avait dû rester coincé dans sa porte pendant quelques jours.

\- "Monsieur ? Vous désirez des bonbons ?" l'interpella la vendeuse, le tirant de sa réflexion.  
\- "Oui, s'il vous plaît !" répondit-il avec un large sourire béat alors qu'il enfournait à nouveau le parchemin dans sa poche. Elle était mignonne.

Il tendit deux pièces de bronze qu'il échangea contre un sac de bonbons. Son butin enfin obtenu, il chercha un endroit où la foule était moins dense. Il se fraya lentement un chemin au milieu de la masse. L'exécution allait certainement bientôt commencer, car les gens se tortillaient et se bousculaient pour tenter d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'estrade. Mani trouva finalement son bonheur en se glissant derrière un étal de poteries. Il grimpa sur un muret et s'assit sur en tailleur dessus.

Il plaça l'énorme sac de bonbons entre ses jambes et l'ouvrit, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement. La bourse était remplie à craquer de petites billes couleur d'ambre qui dégageaient une succulente odeur de miel. Il en piocha une et la goba aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le parfum envahir son palet tandis que le bonbon fondait dans sa bouche. Un délice !

Puis la foule se déchaîna. A mort ! A mort ! criait-elle. Coupé dans son moment de plaisir, il grimaça. L'énergie dégagée ne lui plaisait plus. L'ambiance festive tournait progressivement à une excitation morbide. Il chercha du regard un moyen de s'isoler. Tandis qu'il balayait la scène, il entraperçut sur l'estrade la silhouette d'un homme vêtu de rouge, mais l'individu disparut entre deux paladins en armure, sans qu'il puisse le reconnaître et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se souvenir d'un futur pendu.

Il repéra entre les étals, près de la marchande de bonbons, l'entrée d'une auberge. Il remballa ses confiseries et se laissa glisser le long du muret. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à bâtiment, dont il poussa avec soulagement la porte. Elle claqua derrière lui, faisant se retourner quelques curieux. Il fut étonné d'y trouver le groupe d'aventuriers attablé, le nez plongé dans une chope de bière. Il s'approcha d'eux avec le sourire :

\- "Hé les gars ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"  
\- "Tu es en retard Mani. " répondit Théo en lui lançant un regard en biais.  
\- "Hé, calme-toi. Je viens juste d'arriver." dit-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir avec eux. Il déposa son énorme sac de bonbon au milieu de la table. " Servez-vous. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles."

Personne ne bougea, personne ne parla. L'elfe les observa quelques secondes, puis remarqua qu'il en manquait un.

\- "Et il est où Bob ?" demanda-t-il piochant une petite boule de miel dans sa bourse.

Au même moment, à l'extérieur, la foule applaudit. La main de Shin se referma sur sa pinte et la bière se cristallisa. Le bras métallique de Grunlek crissa sur le bois tandis qu'il changeait de position pour tourner le dos aux trois autres. Seul Théo n'eut aucune réaction visible.

\- "Grunlek ? Les gars ?" s'inquiéta l'elfe.  
\- "C'est pas contre toi, Mani. Tu n'étais pas là. C'est pas ta faute." répondit Shin après un long silence.

A l'extérieur, les acclamations de la foule diminuèrent en intensité jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une simple rumeur. Seule la voix de la marchande de bonbons perçait encore. _Bonbons au miel !_

\- "Ma faute ?" répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais, il est où Bob ?"

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit de nouveau avec fracas. Un homme s'approcha du comptoir et fit claquer une pièce sur le bois.

\- "Et une hérésie de moins !" s'exclama-t-il en se posant sur un tabouret.  
\- "Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?" demanda l'aubergiste sans tenir compte de la remarque.  
\- "Sers-moi donc une bière, va ! A la santé de l'église de la Lumière !"

Mani vit Théo serrer les poings. Ce simple mouvement fut le déclencheur. Il ressentit un grand froid intérieur. Le sucre dans sa bouche avait soudainement un goût amer. _Bonbons au miel !_ Dans sa tête repassait en boucle cet instant fugace où il avait aperçu l'homme en rouge. Et il avait un visage...

* * *

Pas taper... hein! ** sors de derrière le canapé ** m(0_0)m


End file.
